A portable terminal with a TV tuner is becoming widely used. There is a need for scheduled recording of a desired program in the portable terminal with a TV tuner. However, there is a case where midstream video remains distorted during recording due to poor radio wave conditions and the like. A service in which scheduled recording in a recorder at home is requested via a network at the same time of scheduled recording in the portable terminal, a video portion in which recording has failed is made to be transmitted from the recorder side afterward, and repaired video data can be watched is assumed.
Patent Literature 1 describes a portable terminal that acquires entire recorded data containing a portion that has not been recorded successfully after the end of broadcasting.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of a repair processing system of copyrighted video data described in Patent Literature 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, video data repair system 10 is configured to have portable terminal 11 that can receive digital terrestrial television broadcasts, recording server 12a installed in telecommunications carrier (carrier) 12 that provides portable phone services and Broadcast station server 13a installed in broadcast station 13 that transmits television programs by digital broadcasting. Broadcast station server 13a of broadcast station 13 transmits program data to recording server 12a via communication line 14, and recording server 12a receives and saves the transmitted program data.
A video data repair method in the above system is as follows.
When a desired program is to be recorded in portable terminal 11 as shown in FIG. 1, there is a case where a portion of the program cannot be recorded due to poor reception conditions. In this case, portable terminal 11 specifies the portion of the program that has not been recorded successfully and requests recording server 12a for transmission of the specified program portion. Broadcast station server 13a of the broadcast station transmits the program data to recording server 12a via communication line 14 by the end time of the program at the latest, and recording server 12a receives and saves the transmitted program data. Portable terminal 11 then receives the program data transmitted from recording server 12a and repairs recorded data saved in portable terminal 11 by the transmitted program data.
FIGS. 2A to 2C schematically illustrate video data repair processing of the portable terminal described in Patent Literature 1.
FIG. 2A shows recorded data of a program saved in a memory of portable terminal 11. The figure shows that recorded data is recorded in the hatched areas, and that no recorded data is recorded in blank areas 1 to 2. In this case, two blank areas 1 to 2 exist, which means recording is interrupted twice during recording of the program.
In the state shown in FIG. 2B, the program data is stored in a hard disk of recording server 12a in perfect condition. Accordingly, portable terminal 11 specifies portions of the program data that have not been recorded successfully by recording interruption information and requests recording server 12a for transmission of the specified portions of the program data. Recording server 12a extracts the requested program data from program data stored in the hard disk and transmits the extracted program data to portable terminal 11. On receiving the transmitted program data, portable terminal 11 fills the blank areas 1 to 2 of the recorded data with the received program data to repair recorded data.
FIG. 2C shows that the program data transmitted from the recording server have been filled in blank areas 1 to 2 of the recorded data respectively, and that the recorded data has been repaired in perfect condition. Hence, a user can reproduce the repaired recorded data and watch the program.